


When You Love Someone

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha wears suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone

Jensen sat on a hard plastic chair in front of hundreds of fan. He knew SPN Con was going to be big, but this was just ridiculous. Jared was answering a question about who was his favourite guest star when the room erupted.

Jensen turned and there was Misha standing on stage. He hadn't even known Misha was at the con, but that was nothing new as far as Misha was concerned; knowing Misha, he probably had his own jet, a jet he built himself.

Misha was wearing a dark three piece suit and red tie. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb. A tiny voice in the back of Jensen's mind said Misha looked good and he pushed that voice away.

Misha sat down next to Jensen and he noticed that Misha's pants stretched tight across his thighs.

Jensen drug his eyes away from Misha and sighed. It was going to be a long con.  
**************

A week later, Jensen was in his trailer going over his script. Jared and Gen were sitting on the floor playing a video game. The sounds of characters fighting filled the air.

Jensen sat the script down and looked up. Jensen grinned. Gen was kicking Jared butt.

'You finish the script yet?' Jared asked.

'Yep. It going to be intense. I'll have to rehearse with Misha.'

'I'm sure you'll just hate that.'

Jensen's eyes went wide. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Come on. Anyone can see you have the hots for him or do you stare at everyone's ass?'

Jensen threw his script at Jared's head, but it missed and fluttered to the ground, but Jensen's point still stood.

Gen paused the game. 'I am I going to have to separate you two?'

'No.' Jensen and Jared said at the same time. It wasn't just a Sam and Dean thing.

'Okay than. Who cares if Jensen stares at Misha's ass. It's a nice ass.'

'Hey! Is that anyway for Mrs. Padalecki to talk?' Jared said with a laugh.

'Oh, come on. You know you've checked out his ass too. Now prepare to be beat.'

As Gen started the game Jared sputtered and his ears turned red.

Jensen put his head on his desk. All the talk about Misha ass was not helping.  
************

Jensen was sitting in the back booth of a restaurant with real flowers in glass vases on the table. A harpist played in one corner. Jensen squirmed in his seat. He preferred restaurants with peanut shells on the floor and foot games on t.v.s, but than he was a good country boy.

One of the other ways he was a good country boy was to he kept hid promises. Which was why he was sitting in a fancy pants restaurants while Jared and Gen were no shows.

Misha walked up to Jensen's table. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and dark dress pants.

'What are you doing here?' Jensen asked.

'Gen and Jared asked me to come. What are you doing here?'

'Gen and Jared,' said as he started to understand why Gen and Jared were no shows.

Misha took a seat. 'Is something going on that I don't know about?'

A lie was about to slip from Jensen's tongue, but that little voice inside his head told him to tell the truth and see what happens.

Jensen took a sip of wine. 'Jared and Gen seem to think I have the hots for you and... Um... They're right. You okay with that?'

A grin spread across Misha's face. 'Of course I'm okay with it! I knew it!'

Jensen's eyes went wide. 'You knew?  
'I had an idea.'

'Why didn't you say anything,' Jensen said. It seemed that even though he kept his feeling hidden, everyone knew.

Misha shrugged. 'I thought maybe you had something against fucking a co-star. Fornicating with a co-star isn't for everyone.'

Jensen shuddered. Hearing Misha talking about fucking put all kinds of images in Jensen's mind.

Misha sat down and ordered a salad. Jensen couldn't help but notice the Misha's shirt was open and his collar bone was peeking out. The little voice in Jensen's head said he should look away, but he pushed it aside.

Misha told a story about his turtles, his hands flew through the air and Jensen listened. He let Misha's voice surround him.

At the end of dinner, Misha stood up.

'I know this may be a little presumptuous, but would like to go home with me?'

Jensen nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak.

Once they sat in Misha's car, Jensen had never been so glad to have taken a cab. The scent of Misha's aftershave surrounded him.

Jensen and Misha went back to Misha house. As Misha drove down dark streets, Jensen gathered his courage (he still thought maybe Misha was playing some kind of joke) and put his hand on Misha's knee. Misha's pants were soft against Jensen's fingers. Misha put his hand on top of Jensen's.

Once they arrived, they got out of the car and made their way to Misha's house. Misha crowded Jensen and dropped kisses on his lips. Jensen kissed back. Misha smelled like aftershave and his lips were soft.

Misha's tongue brushed against Jensen's lips and Jensen open his mouth, their tongues brushed against each other. They stopped kissing only when Misha had to open the door.

Once inside the house, the kissing continued and they walked over to a coach. Jensen fell backward and landed on the cushion with a bounce.

'Jensen? Can I give you a blow job?' Misha said as he joined Jensen on the couch.

It took several seconds for Jensen's kiss addled brain to process what Misha said. 'Sure. Just so you know I've never done this... Had sex with a guy I mean.'

'Good to know. We'll take it slow then.'

Jensen spread his legs and Misha moved between them, his hands moved up and down Jensen's pants. Jensen moved his hands to Misha's hair and his finger combed through soft strands. Misha just sat between Jensen legs for several moments.

'Can I give a blow job now?'

'Sure,' Jensen said as he continued to touch Misha's hair. He wondered if touching Misha's skin would turn him on as much.

Jensen groaned as Misha unzipped Jensen's pants and freed Jensen's hard cock. Misha licked the deep red cock head. Still licking the cock he wrapped his lips around the head. Jensen watched as Misha took him deeper and deeper until almost all of his cock was in Misha's mouth.

Jensen gripped Misha shoulders and reveled in the feeling of soft fabric against his hands.

Again and again Misha would take Jensen deep only to back off until only the cock head was in his mouth. Suddenly, Misha sucked and Jensen closed his eyes as he came. Jensen opened his eyes in time to see Misha wipe his mouth.

Misha moved out from between Jensen's legs and sat on the couch. They kissed, Jensen tasted himself in Misha's mouth and if he hadn't just came he would have been hard.

After several moments, Misha got up and said something about making after-sex tea. Jensen finally had a chance to take in his surroundings. Misha's living room was large. The floor was covered with hard wood and the walls were painted a light blue. Against one wall sat a tank with what Jensen assumed were Misha's turtle's in it.

'Want some tea?' Misha said when he came back.

'Nah, but thanks. Do you always have tea after sex?'

'Always. What do you do after sex?'

Jensen shrugged. 'Sleep.'

'I see. You want to sleep in my bed? It's big and comfortable.'

Jensen yawned. 'Maybe I will.'

Misha grinned. 'Well than let's get at it, cowboy.'

'What about... You know?' Jensen said gesturing at Misha's crotch.

'Don't worry about it. I'll happily accept a morning blow job.

Jensen stood up and followed Misha into the bedroom and thought about blow jobs as he fell asleep. He had never given a blow job before, but he couldn't wait to return the favor. It was what a good country boy would do, after all.

************  
Jensen sat on a hard plastic chair in front of hundreds of fan. Dragon Con was big and rowdy. Jared was answering a question about who was his favourite guest star (again) when the room erupted.

Jensen turned and there was Misha standing on stage. He had known Misha was going to be there, the good morning blow job in the hotel room had been a dead giveaway.

Misha was wearing a dark three piece suit and blue tie that matched his eyes. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb, but Jensen knew it took him a long time to get it to look like that. A load voice in the back of Jensen's mind said Misha looked good, damn good.

Misha sat down next to Jensen and he noticed that Misha's pants stretched tight across his thighs.

Jensen drug his eyes away from Misha and sighed. It was going to be a long con, but they had a very comfortable hotel bed waiting for them.


End file.
